The administrative core will provide the leadership to ensure that this center continually stimulates new, significant and innovative research while simultaneously providing new cutting edge approaches to enhance the goals of the research projects funded to investigators at this and neighboring institutions. The director of this center will have the responsibility for all aspects of this center but will be provided with daily input from the internal advisory committee some of whom have been colleagues for decades, and frequently from the external advisory committee. In addition the individual core leaders will serve in an advisory capacity with the major goal to stimulate new innovative research available due to collaboration among the cores. This core will rely heavily on continual interaction and communication among all scholars and advisors as they have done for years. There has been a long history of collaboration among the drug abuse researchers at this and neighboring institutions and this experience will provide the essence for the leadership of this center. Should it be necessary the internal advisory committee for this center along with the dean of the School of Medicine will designate one of the core directors or another senior investigator in the drug abuse field to become the center director. The administrative support for this center will be provided by the secretarial and financial personnel as requested in this application but they will have the very large and experienced administrative staff of the Department of Pharmacology and Toxicology as needed. Further, the offices of the School of Medicine and The Vice President for Research have and will continue to provide support at their respective levels.